The Final Moments
by shadowofddeath
Summary: Blue and Baby Doll's adventures, during their last days and moments. Rated T for cursing and mild romance.


"You remember me?" Blue asked, so close to her face. The only thing she could focus on was his eyes. They were very close and easy to spot. Her knowledge, memories, everything she held captive in her mind had been erased. She stared back at him blankly, a small smile upon her full pink lips as she looked at him though long black lashes.

Then, quick paced walking, and hushed conversations between Blue and another man that Baby Doll wasn't familiar with. She barely remembered Blue, and the things she did remember were nothing. She didn't remember how or when she got there. Why two men in white clothing were holding onto both of her arms, dragging her along a quiet and deserted hallway. Then, sudden yelling. Baby Doll could not focus her eyes, but she identified the sound as Blue's. It seemed he was demanding something from her. Pointing to her, then a chair. The men shook their heads, but finally gave in and placed Baby Doll in the chair. She stared ahead blankly.

"Close the door, please." Blue said quietly to the unfamiliar one that was talking to Blue earlier. He hesitated a few seconds before finally doing Blue's request. Just those two in the room, Blue and Baby Doll. All alone, while Baby Doll sat in the chair and struggled to focus on his eyes once more. He then towered down over her, looking at her darkly.

"What," Blue said. "What, is it you're not here? Huh? You're not here anymore, you're in paradise? No, no, no, no, no. No, no, no." Blue finally lowered himself at eye level with Baby Doll, which let her focus her eyes upon his. He was on his knees, keeping himself close to her by sitting in between her legs in front of her, still on the chair. He gently pushed her against the back of the chair, and Baby Doll didn't have enough feeling to react.

"You're still here. You're here with _me_. And all this shit." Blue said with a quick and silent chuckle. "And you don't go away unless I say so. Okay?" Blue said, a serious expression on his face. Baby Doll would have tried to nod or shake her head, but she couldn't feel anything. Couldn't. Feel. Anything.

Blue then shook his head from side to side shortly, before lifting up a hand and pushing her long, straight blonde bangs back from her face and behind her ear. Blue was even closer now, and Baby Doll continued to focus in on his eyes, the only thing she could do.

He then slowly closed his eyes, a smile upon his lips, as he reached forward and pressed his lips to her. Baby Doll's eyes didn't close, in fact, she didn't even know if she could. The kiss lasted about 8 seconds, long enough for one single tear to slip down Blue's cheek as he kissed her passionately. She didn't have to part her lips. He did that for her. He pulled away, a quaver in his breathing and voice, as Baby Doll still looked into his eyes, focusing.

"That's not right." Blue said, as if stating a fact. Baby Doll wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she could not question. Couldn't find her voice. Couldn't find feelings. He shook his head back and forth, before repeating himself. "That's not right." This time with more of a sharp edge.

Baby Doll didn't have time to process the move before one of Blue's strong hands reached up and wrapped itself around her throat, cutting off her air. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to panic, to make a sound, to react. She just sat there, focusing. Focusing.

"You come back to me." Blue said in a voice seeping with anger, sorrow, and utter heartbreak. His hand tightened around her throat, and Baby Doll's eyes stared deeply into his, not doing anything. Just focusing. Always focusing.

Then, Blue started to let the tears flow freely down his face as he wrapped his hand impossibly tighter around her throat. Just as Baby Doll was about to black out, a loud noise. The doors burst open. Baby Doll's eyes stayed focused on Blue's. They yanked him away from her. He screamed and cried to go back to her, but they dragged him away. Baby Doll then turned her focus to the ceiling, feeling a strange dose of relief flooding through her.

Questions. Questions was what they were demanding from her. But she just stared at the ceiling, a small, eerie smile on her face, before she closed her eyes and let her mind run free. Done focusing. Free.


End file.
